Infortune
by CoffeePlume
Summary: TIME TRAVEL - In progress : Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu, Harry se retrouve bien malgré lui transporté à Poudlard pendant la scolarité de ses parents et doit éviter à tout prix de briser la chaîne du temps. Les Maraudeurs vont accueillir dans leur rang un nouvel élève bien étrange. Tensions et forts sentiments sont au rendez-vous.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction écrite il y a bien longtemps, en 2011 !

Il s'agit d'une fanfiction portant sur l'univers et l'époque des Maraudeurs, avec Time Travel. Harry se retrouve à l'époque de ses parents, alors que ceux-ci sont encore scolarisé à Poudlard, avec toutes les tensions et les mystères que cet événement du sort provoque.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 **INFORTUNE**

 **CHAPITRE UN : Quartier de ciel et fenêtre ouverte (1/2)**

La première voix qui se fit entendre à la sortie des cachots fut celle d'un grand gaillard aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'air charmeur d'un dandy :

\- Mais qui est l'imbécile de troll qui nous a mis quatre heures de potions un jeudi matin dès la première heure ?

\- Le même que celui qui nous a mis le cours d'astronomie le mercredi soir, Padfoot…

Le jeune homme qui venait de lui répondre en soupirant semblait aussi accablé que son ami. James Potter n'en menait pas large, les épaules basses, et un livre de cours pendant au bout de sa main au rythme de ses pas, menaçant de glisser de ses doigts à tout moment. Les traits de son visages étaient tirés par le manque de sommeil, et ses yeux bruns derrière ses lunettes avaient déjà montré plus de vivacité qu'en cet instant.

Sirius Black bailla longuement avant d'entourer les épaules de James de son bras tandis que le garçon à la coiffure digne d'un champ de bataille ralentissait le pas. Il attendait leurs deux amis encore dans la salle de potions. Probablement en train de remettre leur fiole au professeur Slughorn. Bien qu'étant doué, Remus Lupin ne pouvait finir correctement à temps une potion si son coéquipier n'était autre que Peter Pettigrew, d'un naturel effroyablement gauche… Mais cette caractéristique du petit dernier devait flatter l'esprit chevaleresque et rehausser en comparaison la magnificence des deux Maraudeurs les plus connus de Poudlard.

James reprit, l'air profondément ennuyé :

\- Je suis crevé… Comme si les devoirs de Préfèt en Chef ne m'empêchaient pas déjà assez de dormir et de vivre tranquillement, si le rythme des cours continue à ce train là, je ne vais jamais avoir assez d'énergie pour nos affaires. C'est notre dernière année tout de même, on doit marquer le coup !

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Prongs. Mais ce n'est pas un peu de travail en plus qui va te faire peur, n'est ce pas ?

\- Au contraire…, Souffla James, tout à coup très sûr de lui.

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillèrent à nouveau comme à leur habitude. Soudain Sirius se tendit, et il murmura discrètement à l'oreille de son ami :

\- Attention, tornade rousse en approche.

Un sourire en coin trahissait son impatience à assister à une nouvelle scène toujours mémorable entre les deux préfets en chef. Et accessoirement amoureux. Lily Evans, toujours propre sur elle, malgré ses longs cheveux flamboyant un peu ébouriffés après le marathon que représentait toujours pour elle un cours de potions, les rejoignait la mine fermée, signe qu'ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure :

\- Je vous suis depuis tout à l'heure. Vous saurez d'ailleurs que Remus et Peter sont allés à l'infirmerie, votre-cher-ami-que-vous-prenez-bien-sûr-la-peine-d'attendre s'est brûlé avec son chaudron tout juste sorti de sur le feu.

\- Oh, Peter ? ça lui arrive tout le temps. A croire qu'on devait s'y attendre.

Les deux garçons rirent, et Lily secoua la tête, se demandant si elle devait être plus consternée par le fait qu'ils pensaient sans en douter qu'il s'agissait de Peter et prenaient l'état de leur ami à la légère, ou bien par le fait que c'était effectivement lui… James posa dans un geste possessif son bras autours des épaules de la jeune fille, et il lui sourit. Malgré ce qu'elle avait à leur dire, et qui semblaient brûler ses lèvres en attendant, elle se rapprocha du Maraudeur et passa une main dans son dos.

\- Allons manger ! Les divins effluves des différentes mixtures qui se mélangeaient dans l'air si frais de la salle de cours m'ont ouvert l'appétit.

James esquissa une grimace dégoûtée en entendant Sirius, son nez retroussé, et il rétorqua alors qu'ils montaient un escalier branlant qui vint joindre l'entrée d'un couloir en direction de la Grande Salle :

\- Attends Padfoot, si c'est pour avoir Divinations après, je ne suis pas pressé d'aller manger…

\- C'est clair, Divination juste après s'être remplie la panse… On troque un cachot fumant de potions douteuses contre un grenier embaumant l'encens et les feuilles de thé. Je te parie que Peter va encore s'endormir...

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'éclater de rire en concert à nouveau, Lily émit un petit cri exaspéré avant de s'exclamer en s'écartant d'eux:

\- Vous n'allez pas arrêter de râler un peu ! C'est bien vous qui avez choisis ce cours ! Non, ne dis rien, je sais qu'il vous fallait une option, ajouta-t-elle vivement en interrompant son petit ami d'un geste. Mais vous auriez pu prendre quelque chose de plus édifiant !

\- C'est notre emploi du temps le problème, Lily. On n'est quand même pas responsable de notre emploi du temps non plus ?

Lily roula ses yeux mais ne se démonta pas, et elle poursuivit :

\- Je vous ai entendu à la sortie du cours, et je vous signale que les imbéciles qui ont décidé de notre emploi du temps sont nos professeurs, dont notre directrice de maison ! Et ce n'est pas plus mal d'avoir astronomie et potions à la suite, je vous rappelle que ces deux disciplines sont très liées ! La divination aussi - même si mon point de vue est un peu plus critique à ce sujet - puisqu'elle est censée se servir des planètes pour ses prévisions. Si vous passiez moins de temps à enfreindre le règlement pour vos stupides blagues aux Serpentards, ou pour faire je ne sais quoi la nuit hors des murs du château, tu serais moins fatigué, James, et tu pourrais remplir avec un peu plus de sérieux ta fonction de Préfèt en Chef.

Beaucoup d'élèves se rendaient dans la Grande Salle, et elle se fit plusieurs fois bousculée par des pressés, sans avoir le temps d'exercer son pouvoir de préfète pour rappeler les jeunes sorciers à l'ordre. James ne parut nullement vexé par la leçon de moral que lui infligeait Lily, depuis le temps, il était immunisé, et la jeune sorcière mettait moins de violence dans ses propos que passé un lointain temps où ils n'étaient pas encore ensembles. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque, voyant que Lily s'apprêtait à pousser la lourde porte de bois de l'antre de Mrs Pince.

\- J'ai des livres à rendre, vous m'attendez ?

\- Ma chère Lily, n'entends-tu pas mon ventre crier famine ?... C'est pire qu'une mandragore arrachée de terre, tu ne peux pas ne pas l'entendre ?, Gémit Sirius, une mine de chiot battu peignant les traits de son visage ténébreux, mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut un regard levé au ciel et les longs cheveux roux de la jeune fille qui se soulevèrent avec dédain alors qu'elle entrait précipitamment dans la salle regorgeant d'étagères tapissés de manuels. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius entrouvrit les portes de la bibliothèque pour guetter le retour de Lily, qu'il vit en train de discuter avec Mrs Pince devant son bureau, les livres encore au creux de ses bras. Sirius se redressa dans un soupir ennuyé, mais ses yeux noirs s'agrandirent quand il tourna la tête de côté :

\- Ha, voici deux rescapés de la salle des tortures.

James haussa ses sourcils et se retourna pour suivre le regard de Sirius vers le fond du couloir, où venait de déboucher deux garçons qui s'avançaient à grands pas vers eux. Peter, le plus petit, tenait sa main pourtant intact contre lui, et il leva brusquement son visage rondouillard encadré par une abondante chevelure courte et décoloré vers Remus quand il les aperçut. Il tendit un doigt grassouillet vers eux, et Remus détourna ses yeux mordorés de Peter, un pâle sourire éclairant son visage terni par la fatigue et marqué de discrètes cicatrices, comme un parchemin usé un peu froissé mais vierge de toute écriture brouillonne. Il ne hâta pas le pas, contrairement à Peter qui courait maintenant pour les rejoindre. Le couloir se vidait peu à peu. La voix fluette de Peter s'éleva alors qu'il montrait la paume de sa main:

\- Pomfresh m'a mit un onguent spécial, je n'ai plus rien du tout.

\- Comme d'habitude, Wormtail. Elle doit se demander si tu ne cherche pas à la mettre à l'épreuve, à te blesser tout le temps avec tout et n'importe quoi. Tu ne lui laisse pas une journée de répit !

\- Ou pire, elle pourrait penser que tu le fais exprès pour avoir l'occasion de lui rendre visite, renchérit James avec un sourire amusé et plein de sous-entendus qui horrifia Peter.

Il faut dire que le plus timide des Maraudeurs passait son temps à étonner l'infirmière de Poudlard en se surpassant à chaque fois dans sa maladresse, se retrouvant parfois dans des situations tellement improbables qu'elles laissaient place au doute. Comme par exemple trouver le moyen de s'enfoncer sa baguette magique dans une narine alors que cela fait bien cinq ans qu'on la manie, le summum étant d'avoir l'idée de la déloger en prononçant soi-même un sortilège plus ou moins correct, rendant le résultat catastrophique et pas très beau à voir… Remus les avait rejoint devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque et il leur expliqua que Lily leur avait demander de la retrouver ici, celle-ci ayant apparemment tout prévu. Une fois la jeune fille enfin débarrassés de ses bouquins, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où les longues tables étaient fumantes de mets délicieux, d'odeurs alléchantes et où le chahut était à peine surveillé par le corps professoral. Le faux ciel au plafond reflétait la grisaille de ce jour nuageux, dans le plus grand respect de la tradition météorologique écossaise, au grand dam des joueurs de Quiddicth qui avait leur entrainement aujourd'hui. Les poutres n'étaient même plus apparentes derrière la voûte nébuleuse.

Ils s'installèrent sur les bancs à la table de Gryffondor, James entouré par Lily et Remus vers qui il se pencha en s'asseyant :

\- Au fait, comment avez-vous fait pour faire aussi vite ? L'infirmerie n'est pas vraiment la porte à côté des cachots.

Pour toute réponse, Remus sortit un bout de la Carte du Maraudeur de la poche intérieur de sa robe de sorcier, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. James fit mine de se taper le front, il aurait dû y penser. Les passages secrets de l'école n'avaient justement plus de secrets pour eux en cette septième année à Poudlard, et ils se révélaient toujours aussi pratiques, il fallait seulement faire attention à ne pas y croiser le concierge Argus Rusard, d'où la nécessité de la carte. Pendant ce temps, Sirius soupirait tragiquement au dessus de son assiette bien remplie :

\- Vous vous rendez-compte ? J'avais tellement la tête dans le chaudron ce matin –

\- C'est le cas de le dire., ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer Peter qui parti dans une crise de rire muette, ses deux poings barricadant sa bouche sous le regard froissé de Sirius, avant que ce dernier reprenne comme s'il n'avait rien entendu :

\- – que je n'ai même pas eu l'idée de contrarier Snivellus !

Soft formule pour qualifier le calvaire que faisait subir Sirius et James à Severus Snape depuis leur première année, et que les cours de Potions en commun avec les Serpentards favorisaient. Les deux Maraudeurs prenaient un malin plaisir à troubler le plus souvent possible la matière dont ils savaient Snape passionné. Sirius se consola avec le fait que leur seule présence à ce cours devait suffire à faire enrager le Serpentard, et c'est également ce que lui dit James en mordant dans un morceau de roastbeef, sous le regard ennuyé, autrefois plus réprobateur, de Remus. Et Sirius d'ajouter avec un regain de bonne humeur, une lueur d'impatience dans les yeux :

\- Mais ce que je prédis pour ce cher Snivellus est de très mauvais augure…, dès qu'on aura l'occasion de le coincer cette après-midi. C'est mon troisième œil qui me le dit. Affrima-t-il dans une imitation du Professeur Órama en se retournant vers la table des Serpentards sous le sourire narquois de James et l'acquiescement empressé de Peter.

Severus était penché sur son assiette, ses sombres cheveux raides comme des baguettes tombant devant son visage blafard, et un manuel aux pages cornées était ouvert sur la table, dangereusement prêt des plats et d'un pichet de jus de citrouille. Lily pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Malgré son animosité envers Severus, elle avait toujours du mal à accepter le comportement des Maraudeurs envers celui qui avait été son ami d'enfance. D'autant plus que ses principes de préfète l'empêchaient résolument de les laisser faire. Cela faisait pourtant sept longues années qu'elle s'échinait à les raisonner et qu'elle espérait une trêve, que ses amis, chacun de leur côté évoluent enfin. Mais ils avaient bien cela en commun : l'entêtement.

\- James, on se retrouve à la bibliothèque après mon cours d'arithmancie pour le devoir d'astronomie ? Autant commencer tout de suite pour le finir le plus tôt possible, avant que les souvenirs de la leçon d'hier s'effacent ou deviennent trop vagues…, Lança innocemment la rouquine tout en se servant d'une part de tarte aux pommes alors que les desserts venaient d'apparaître, espérant détourner leur attention du Serpentard.

Sirius d'ailleurs poussa une exclamation chagrinée en voyant les plats se volatiliser, tout à ses plaintes, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se servir autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, malgré une assiette bien pleine. Mais pour un jeune homme de sa carrure et aussi actif que lui, il fallait bien un second service !...

James sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches, et des fossettes se creusèrent dans ses joues. Il souffla sans trop de vantardise, ce qui était un exploit :

\- Mais ma Lily, tu sais bien que je retiens absolument tout des cours ? Comment aurais-je fait pour obtenir les notes maximales aux BUSES autrement, compte tenu du fait que je n'avais pas franchement révisé ?

Lily lui jeta un regard consternée. Avant qu'elle ait pu lancer une remarque aussi férocement que le serpent crache son venin, James éclata de rire et haussant ses épaules :

\- Ha non, je me suis trompé. Ça, c'est Sirius. Remarque, moi non plus, je n'ai pas souvent besoin de revoir mes notes, mais j'ai vraiment travaillé pour ces examens. Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé d'ailleurs…

Lily détourna la tête, son poing appuyé contre sa joue. Son air reflétait une étrange fatigue. Du moins, c'est ce que les yeux interrogatifs de Sirius face à l'état de la jeune fille signifiaient. Mais les causes de sa lassitude étaient loin d'être étranges, et encore moins étrangère aux deux compères. Elle regarda alors devant elle, regrettant de s'être assise entre ces deux décérébrés imbus d'eux même, sauf qu'en face ne se trouvait personne d'autre que Peter, qui avait fait le tour de la longue table au début du repas, et qui s'empiffrait de choux à la crème disgracieusement. Des filles gloussaient à côté de lui. Peter n'était pas bien méchant, ni idiot, mais il avait souvent… un manque flagrant d'élégance. Il apparaissait donc bien pâle à côté de Sirius par exemple, le prince même de l'élégance. Elle reprit posément :

\- J'ai besoin de faire des recherches, James. Et je devrais sûrement observer le ciel un soir pour travailler certains points du devoir.

\- Pour ça, je suis partant ! Une soirée sous les étoiles, toi, moi,…

Lily se renfrogna sous l'air charmeur et le sourire suggestif du Maraudeur. Elle grinça entre ses dents alors que ses couverts claquaient brutalement contre le bois veiné de la table :

\- Oublis tout de suite ce que j'ai eu la bêtise de te proposer ! Je ferais mieux de demander à mon père de m'envoyer des ouvrages d'astronomie moldus. Les scientifiques moldus sont bien plus en avance que nous sur le sujet, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des seule discipline que nos deux mondes ont en commun. Mais je ne demanderais peut-être pas une encyclopédie, j'ai bien peur qu'Altaïr ne soit pas capable de la transporter.

Elle fit un signe de la main ennuyé en ajoutant pour s'expliquer qu'étant moldus, ses parents ne pouvaient rapetisser à coup de reducto les paquets qu'ils lui faisaient parvenir. Sirius s'exclama, étonné :

\- Les moldus en savent plus que nous ?

\- Bien sûr, avec les moyens technologiques qu'ils ont, ils peuvent avoir des informations et des images de l'espace et des plus lointaines planètes de notre système solaire, contrairement à la communauté scientificomage. Leurs satellites d'observations astronomiques sont une grande avancée dans l'étude de l'univers, ils leurs permettent de voir bien au-delà de ce que nous, nous pouvons étudier, sans la gêne visuelle que représente notre atmosphère. Sans parler des sondes envoyées aux confins de…

Partie dans un discours qui semblait la passionner et qui montrait une fois de plus l'étendue de ses connaissances, elle fut interrompue par Sirius, qui la regardait avec la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hébété. Et ce n'était rien comparé à Peter, probablement perdu dès ses premiers mots en référence aux us et coutumes moldus.

\- Leurs…Leurs quoi ? « ça d'élite » ?

\- Des sa-te-llites, Sirius. Des machines qui flottent dans l'espace et qui leur envoient des informations. C'est une technologie que les sorciers n'ont pas, et je doute que l'on puisse un jour trouver un moyen équivalent qui donnerait de tels résultats. Les moldus sont par exemple en mesure de repérer et d'expliquer plus rationnellement que nous le phénomène des trous noirs, dont nous a très vaguement parlé le professeur Sinistra, mais de façon hautement créative pour des esprits comme le leurs. Vous savez qu'ils font l'hypothèse qu'il serait possible de voir le futur par ce phénomène astronomique, à partir d'une réflexion beaucoup plus scientifique que ce que les devins sorciers proposent quant à leur méthode?

Peter bafouilla entre deux bouchées, ses joues déjà bien rebondies extraordinairement arrondies par le pudding qu'il mettait plus de temps à avaler qu'à engouffrer :

\- Par Mer'hin, qu'est-ch'que ch'est que che charabia, 'i'y ?

Ses épais sourcils étaient froncés en signe d'intense concentration qui dissimulait une totale incompréhension. Sirius se pencha au dessus de la table, manquant de renverser un présentoir à étage couvert de pâtisseries, et il ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon en rigolant :

\- Ne va pas t'étouffer, Wormtail ! A défaut de comprendre ce que Lily raconte, laisse-nous au moins comprendre ce que toi, tu cherche à nous dire.

Penaud, Peter courba l'échine, et il avala avec difficulté, tant et si bien qu'il finit par devenir rouge brique sous l'effort. Mais James n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune fille à côté de lui, et ses prunelles noisette brillèrent d'intérêt quand il l'incita à continuer :

\- Révèles-nous tout, Lily, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir. J'adorerai voir la tête de Sinistra quand je lui parlerai de cette idée. Je parie qu'elle trouvera le moyen de nous faire croire qu'elle le savait, ou qu'elle invoquera le caractère totalement infondée de la chose juste parce que les moldus ne peuvent rien en matière de divination, comme une très grande majorité des sorciers soit dit en passant.

Les trois Maraudeurs qui n'étaient pas amoureux de Lily s'en serait bien passé, surtout Remus qui était toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand on parlait astronomie, probablement à cause d'une certaine histoire de pleine lune, mais Lily s'enorgueillit. Elle bomba légèrement la poitrine, son insigne de préfète en chef épinglé à l'étoffe de sa robe de sorcière se mit à luire sous les lueurs des torches au mur derrière la table, pour prendre son souffle.

\- Je vous explique, dans ce cas. Une théorie moldu prétend que le temps est déformé au niveau d'un trou noir, et que plus on s'en approche, plus le temps ralentit. L'image de la montre est souvent reprise. Imaginons qu'on puisse, par un incroyable miracle, s'approcher d'un trou noir et rester en vie, un ami sur terre et qui nous regarderait verrait les aiguilles de notre montre ralentir de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une seconde mette une éternité, comme si le temps était figé. De notre point de vue, rien ne change, mais c'est les aiguilles de la montre de notre ami qui accélèrent au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approche du trou noir. A un moment donné, en atteignant le rayon de Schwarzschild à vrai dire, on serait alors capable de voir l'avenir de cet ami, et même l'histoire future de tout l'univers. N'est-ce pas fabuleux ?

\- Ils me donnent plutôt mal au crâne, ton « thé au riz » et ton rayon, là…, Grommela Sirius.

Même James était dubitatif, et Lily eut un sourire contrit. A la fin du repas, les cinq jeune gens se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe respective. Les allées se remplirent à nouveau de rumeurs et de bruits de pas, et l'on entendit bientôt distinctement la voix de James Potter sous forme de suppliques. Comme James Potter ne suppliait jamais personne, il était même rare de l'entendre glisser un petit s'il te plait de temps en temps, la cible de ses supplications théâtralement tragique ne pouvait être personne d'autre que Lily. Le jeune Maraudeur profitait du temps qu'il leur restait avant la reprise des cours pour repartir à l'attaque :

\- Lily, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne un soir à la Tour d'Astronomie pour notre devoir ?

\- Sûre et certaine.

\- Allez, tu n'as pas envie d'un petit moment romantique ?... Sous les astres, à la lumière de la lune, rien que nous deux…

La rouquine stoppa brutalement le pas, et argua d'un ton sans appel :

\- Je veux y aller pour travailler, James. Et même si ce n'était pas pour ça, je préfèrerais aller me balader dans la forêt interdite une nuit de pleine lune plutôt que de la passer avec toi à « contempler le ciel » ou à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux !

Derrière eux, Remus s'agita, semblant mal à l'aise. James resta interdit quelques secondes, incapable de rétorquer quoique ce soit, avant de rapprocher la jeune fille de lui d'un bras autour de ses épaules et de susurrer :

\- Tu me fais marcher, ma Lily…

Leur voix s'étouffèrent alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, laissant leurs amis mitigés entre l'amusement et l'agacement, l'un levant les yeux au ciel et l'autre esquissant un rictus goguenard.

Ils se séparèrent au croisement de deux couloirs et un escalier, Lily avait un cours d'arithmancie, et Remus, d'Etude des Moldus. Un cours de Divination en haut de la Tour Nord attendait les trois Maraudeurs restant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1** **: Quartier de Ciel et Fenêtre Ouverte 2/2**

 **Ω**

A chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans la pièce circulaire, ils se demandaient pourquoi ils persistaient à s'inscrire dans ce cours depuis leur troisième année.

Le plancher de la classe était grinçant, les rideaux à moitié fermés aux fenêtres ne laissaient entrer que de fins rais de lumière, les murs étaient garnis de calendriers lunaires, et de cartes des constellations. Les étagères croulaient sous un amas de bibelots ésotériques, des liesses de tarots, des parchemins empilés, une ribambelle de grimoires, des pendules et une impressionnante collections de boules de cristal. S'y mêlaient quelques cranes et os de créatures, comme d'autres objets plus alambiqués et usés les uns que les autres. Une fresque au plafond, peinte sur une sorte de draps, représentaient les différents signes du zodiaque, dans un fond étoilés. Des tiges d'encens étaient posées un peu partout, mais leurs pointes n'étaient pour une fois pas allumées. Des carillons de bois et de métal étaient suspendus aux poutres sous le plafond.

James, Sirius et Peter suivirent les autres élèves, pour aller s'installer autour d'une petite table ronde le plus éloigné possible du vieux rocking chair dans lequel s'asseyait le professeur Orama près de la cheminée éteinte. Ils s'assirent sur des tabourets inconfortables. Certains avec plus de chances écopaient de chaises, mais dont les sièges de paille étaient parfois éventrés. Pour Odile Órama, la divination était une pratique dure, et plus la capacité à occulter les contraintes extérieures pour se concentrer sur l'intériorité et l'expérience spirituelle de double vue était grande, meilleurs étaient les performances et l'apprentissage. Comme elle l'avait dit au tout premier cours, « ceux qui venaient pour roupiller dans un coin et raconter des citrouilles, en plus de ne pas accéder au don prémonitoire, ne parviendraient certainement jamais à construire leur avenir. »

Le professeur Órama entra par une porte dérobée près de l'âtre, qui devait ouvrir sur des escaliers menant à ses appartements. Odile Phyllis Órama était une femme entre deux âges, son visage où naissaient quelques rides reflétait sa fermeté, ses yeux d'un vert très pâle étaient emplis de vivacité. Elle portait toujours une toge totalement noire, et un châle sur ses épaules. Seul un collier au pendentif runique égayait sa tenue. Ses mains étaient incroyablement fines et petites, à la peau laiteuse comme celle d'une jeune fille à la fleur de son âge. Un chignon bouffant piqué de broches ornementales au sommet de son crâne disciplinait sa chevelure. Un air sévère figeait ses traits, et une aura mystique l'enveloppait. Ses yeux semblaient avoir tout vu par le passé, comme les cicatrices qui rappellent des années plus tard tant de souvenirs aux aventuriers. C'était le même genre d'impression que suscitait son regard indéchiffrable. Elle souhaita la bienvenue à ses élèves, et s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, ses pieds foulant le tapis qui y reposait. Une jeune femme la suivait de près. Elle semblait tout juste sortie de sa scolarité, tant sa jeunesse sautait aux yeux à côté d'Odile Órama. Elle avait une chevelure crépue qu'elle avait tenté de discipliner en les rassemblant derrière sa nuque, serrée par un foulard. Un châle pendait de ses épaules, mal égalisé. Des lunettes aux verres énormes rendaient ses yeux assez globuleux, et d'innombrables parures en tout genre encombraient ses poignets et son cou. Son allure de chouette effarée qui ne voyait que l'au-delà lui donnait une image d'illuminée. C'était comme si elle avait voulu imiter son mentor, de manière tant exagérée qu'elle en devenait grotesque. Sybille Trelawney, jeune stagiaire, suivait son ancien professeur comme son ombre, et la regardait d'un air admiratif comme si Órama était une véritable descendante des Pythies ou des divines Sibylles.

Quelques minutes après l'entrée de leur professeur, ils se trouvaient tous devant une boule de cristal par table, de taille importante, loin des petits globes utilisés en première année de Divination.

\- Cessez de faire le pitre, Mr Trussau.

La remarque agacée mais flegmatique d'Órama ramena le calme alors que les élèves se dispersaient autour de leur boule de cristal sans tenter réellement d'y voir quelque chose, malgré les nombreux conseils de l'experte en divination, et les leçons précédentes sur le sujet. Le garçon qu'elle venait de rappeler à l'ordre amusait depuis quelques minutes ses camarades en faisant des grimaces derrière le globe translucide qui grossissait et déformait ses traits. Órama évolua entre les rangs, ses mains tenant son châle contre sa poitrine, et elle reprit haut et fort, de sa voix un peu éraillée aux étranges échos, comme si elle vous enveloppait et venait d'un gouffre où le moindre bruit perceptible résonnait jusqu'aux confins de l'espace:

\- Nous avons déjà étudié les boules de cristal, pendant votre première année de pratique de la divination. A cette époque, je n'attendais pas de vous un franc succès, mais après toutes les méthodes et expériences des années précédentes, vous devriez êtres en mesure de discerner. Ce ne sera certainement pas une vision très claire, censée ou détaillée. Si vous vous attendez à devoir percevoir ce genre de représentations, vous ne ferez que bloquer votre troisième œil. De telles attentes sont fortuites et surtout angoissantes, puisque la tension née de cette pression va empêcher votre esprit de s'ouvrir à l'avenir et à la clairvoyance. Dites vous bien que la sphère n'est qu'un lien entre vous et le message qui vous est adressé, une sorte de réceptacle.

Elle se tourna vers le fond de la classe, près d'une fenêtre, et appela :

\- Mr. Potter !

James, qui somnolait presque, sursauta en même temps que Sirius lui filait un petit coup de coude et il se redressa, son regard rencontrant celui, perçant, d'Odile Órama. Celle-ci s'approcha, et tout le monde regarda vers eux, curieux de ce qui allait se passer. Un peu d'animation dans ce cours réveillait toujours l'intérêt de ceux peu perceptifs à l'art divinatoire et aux influences de leur troisième œil.

\- Dites-nous donc ce que vous voyez. Rappelez-vous bien, videz votre esprit, respirez profondément, laissez vous entrainer par votre intuition. Soyez attentif aux mouvements, au jeu de lumière et d'ombre, aux couleurs peut-être, avec un peu de chance. Mr Pettigrew, fermez donc les rideaux derrière vous.

Peter s'empressa de tirer les rideaux opaques, avec une telle précipitation qu'il faillit bien faire tomber la tringle, et bientôt plus aucune lueur ne filtra. Le coin de la pièce pour autant n'était pas plongé dans l'obscurité, et James suspecta un habile sortilège.

\- Bien, essayez à présent, Potter. Ne pensez plus à rien, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile dans votre cas, et plongez votre regard dans ce que vous observez, plongez-vous tout entier dans ce que vous voulez voir.

James se renfrogna sous les paroles sarcastiques de son professeur, mais il obéit et se pencha vers la boule de cristal qu'il se mit à fixer, essayant d'oublier tous les regards rivés sur lui. Il n'avait déjà pas l'air ridicule, qu'est ce que ça allait être lorsqu'il leur devrait avouer qu'il ne voyait absolument rien ?

Mais alors que ses pensées tourbillonnaient, et que ses yeux commençaient à brûler sous l'intensité avec laquelle il observait l'intérieur de la boule de cristal, presque sans ciller, il crut apercevoir quelque chose. C'était furtif, peut-être un reflet. L'objet était transparent après tout, et semblait capter la lumière. Ce n'était que les reflets de la salle de classe et les lueurs qui se courbaient sous la forme sphérique. James se tendit, se rapprochant de la table sur son siège, et il fronça ses sourcils. Quelques chose bougeait vraiment et prenait forme. Des traits qui se précisèrent rapidement entre les volutes de brume à l'intérieur, des couleurs incertaines, et des mouvements saccadés, altérés, mais il voyait réellement une image dans la boule de cristal.

\- Je vois quelque chose.

Son murmure était presque étouffé, mais il s'éleva tout d'à coup entre les chuchotements, et même Órama sembla étonnée, avant de le dissimuler sous un air impénétrable.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Que voyez-vous ?

James ne quitta pas des yeux le globe, même s'il avait très envie de regarder Órama pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne mentait pas, il était certain que si elle voyait ses yeux, elle saurait tout de suite qu'il disait la vérité. Il était le premier surpris par cette vision, et il sentait les regards de Sirius et de Peter, qui retenait son souffle. Il pouvait presque entendre son meilleur ami se moquer de lui dans sa tête, il ne le croyait pas bien sûr. Le Maraudeurs se concentra sur la vision.

\- Je ne mens pas professeur, je vois vraiment quelque chose. C'est assez flou, vaporeux plus exactement, et très changeant, il y a des moments d'obscurité, par endroit parfois aussi, mais… c'est très imagé. C'est un peu l'idée que je me fais de ce qu'on doit voir quand on plonge dans le souvenir d'une pensine, le passage même de la réalité au souvenir.

\- Oui, oui… Je vois bien ce que vous voulez-dire. Vous n'avez jamais dû visiter une pensine, mais ce que vous décrivez en est très proche, effectivement. J'ai bien l'impression que vous ne mentez pas, mon garçon ! Que voyez-vous, dites-moi.

Elle semblait très satisfaite de l'expérience de James, et le poussa à s'exprimer.

\- Quelqu'un cours. En fait, je crois bien que c'est moi. Je cours dans un couloir du château, et je jette à plusieurs reprises un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule, comme si j'étais poursuivi.

C'était très étonnant et plutôt déstabilisant, mais c'était bien lui dans l'image qui se mouvait incessamment. Sa robe de sorcier de Gryffondor, ses cheveux noir en bataille, son visage, même sa façon de courir. Mais rien ne lui permettait de dire s'il s'agissait d'un événement futur ou passé. Après tout, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé à courir dans tout le château avec Rusard aux trousses. Même si c'était plus rare le jour, comme cela semblait l'être dans la vision. L'image changea petit à petit, devenant plus sombre, mais à la netteté presque violente, et James pâlit, ce qu'il discerna lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Ça a changé. Je me vois toujours en train de courir, mais il fait nuit, et… j'ai l'impression que je suis dans la forêt interdite.

\- Bien sûr, un Préfèt en Chef n'a rien à faire dehors la nuit, et encore moins dans la forêt interdite, lança subtilement Órama, sa jeune stagiaire acquiesçant frénétiquement derrière elle tout en s'exclamant « Cela va de soi ! », mais James ne parut même pas l'entendre.

Il poursuivit, ne se rendant presque plus compte de ce qu'il disait, ni même qu'il parlait. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la boule de cristal, les images semblaient s'imprégner dans ses prunelles noisette, pareil au reflet d'un miroir :

\- Les arbres noirs défilent autour de moi, et il y a un grondement assourdissant, comme si le sol plus loin était martelé par un troupeau de centaures. Il y a une atmosphère étrange, comme un sentiment d'urgence… L'urgence. Elle est presque figée sur mon visage, et d'ailleurs, ma peau est couverte de marques et de sang.

Des exclamations retentirent entre les élèves qui écoutaient, et Sirius perdit son air moqueur, il commença à douter. James ne pouvait pas inventer une telle histoire, une blague d'aussi mauvais goût n'était pas son genre, et il le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir. James quant à lui était maintenant persuadé qu'il s'agissait bien de son avenir, une telle scène ne s'étant jamais produite par le passé.

\- Y-a-t-il des inscriptions autour de vous ? Discernez-vous un message, des mots ?

\- Non, non…, pas de mots. Mais je crois bien que je cris quelque chose. Je le vois, mais je ne peux pas entendre.

\- Bien entendu, vous êtes ici, Mr Potter, pas à l'intérieur de cette vision, vous ne pouvez que voir. Essayez de lire sur vos lèvres, c'est peut-être important.

Le jeune homme concentra son attention sur les lèvres du James Potter qui courait, enjambant les racines et trébuchant, une baguette magique à la main, et qui tournait la tête pour crier, comme s'il appelait ou cherchait quelque chose… Les mouvements de sa langue surtout, même si le détail était tellement petit et flou qu'il n'en était pas certain, laissait tout de même peu de doute à ce qu'il était en train d'hurler :

\- Lily…, souffla-t-il, incrédule.

\- Pardon ? Qu'avez-vous dit, Mr Potter ?

James releva la tête, rompant enfin le contact avec la boule de cristal, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. Seul Sirius le regardait intensément, son front crispé et une pointe d'inquiétude mêlée d'interrogation dans son regard. James se hâta de répondre :

\- Je n'ai pas pu distinguer ce que je disais. Je ne sais pas lire sur les lèvres, professeur.

\- Et bien, c'est bien dommage. C'est une aptitude importante dans le métier, asséna la sorcière d'un ton étrange. Très bien, Mr Potter vient de vous donner un excellent exemple de ce que vous pouvez expérimenter. Il a été, je dois bien l'avouer, très réceptif et peut-être même exceptionnellement inspiré par son troisième œil. Comme je le répète depuis des années, la divination est une affaire de réception des signaux et d'interprétation, ce dont tout le monde est capable ! Je récompense de 10 points l'effort de Mr Potter. Maintenant, ouvrez-vos libre à la page 57 pour un exercice manuscrit et le reste de la leçon que nous n'avons pas terminé de rédiger la semaine dernière, nous reprendrons la pratique en fin d'heure si nous avons le temps. Mais je crains que vos esprits paresseux ne nous empêchent de prolonger la leçon jusqu'à la cloche. Et cela est un pressentiment qui pourrait très bien s'apparenter à une prédiction, vue la motivation que vous mettez à ouvrir vos manuels. Dépêchons ! Le cours prochain sera consacré à la capnomancie, c'est-à-dire l'interprétation de l'avenir dans la fumée. Bougie, encens… Les narines fragiles, vous passerez à l'infirmerie pour une potion neutralisant l'odorat avant le cours. Je vous le conseille, Miss Hergott, ne venez pas vous plaindre que je ne vous avez pas prévenue quand vous vous évanouirez.

Le cours s'enchaîna, s'étirant même en longueur, mais le trio habituellement perturbateur fut étrangement silencieux. James prenait des notes l'esprit ailleurs, sa plume grattant la table plutôt que le morceau de parchemin à côté. Ce qu'il avait perçu dans les méandres de la sphère le laissait perplexe et mal à l'aise. Même les tentatives ratées de Sybille Trellawney pour seconder son professeur et dévoiler ses capacités divinatoires délirantes ne le déridèrent pas.

Il sourit tout de même quand la cloche sonna, marquant la fin de l'heure, et que les trois garçons s'apprêtèrent à descendre l'échelle. Sirius venait de suggérer, un rire faisant trembler sa voix, pour détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Trelawney vit vraiment dans une autre dimension ! Vous avez vu, comme elle n'a pas arrêté de prédire des choses à tout va ? Vu l'étendue de sa vision sur le futur, elle doit bien se trouver à bonne distance d'un trou noir. Un peu plus, et elle va se faire aspirer !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et les pensées de James se tournèrent vers Lily, les souvenirs du cours de divination se voyant relégués dans un coin de sa mémoire.


End file.
